Baby, It's Cold Outside
by Celebrytie Aris Channas
Summary: It started out as just a quick visit, but soon things start to change. Who's in love with who? And why is Draco acting so different? Hermione decides to take a chance and loose her heart to the one guy she thought she hated. Draco and Hermione!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little story for the holidays. I got the idea from the song: **_**Baby, It's Cold Outside **_**by Vanessa Williams. **

Baby, It's Cold Outside 

Hermione knocked on the door of the unfamiliar flat of Draco Malfoy.

The door cracked open.

"What do you want, Granger?" He softly growled.

"May I come in?" Hermione asked in a sickly sweet voice.

He held the door open and Hermione blew in with the wind and snow.

He closed it as soon as she was inside.

"So, what do you want? Come to flaunt your promotion at work in my face?" He sneered.

Hermione had gotten promoted in the Auror **(Correct?) **office where she, Malfoy, Ron, and Harry worked.

"No." she said. "I have to pick a partner in my new office and I was thinking you would fit the job." She said.

"What? Why not Potter? Or Weasley?" He asked a look of surprise coming over his face.

"Because. If you recall, _Potter _got promoted too and he already has picked Ron." Hermione said.

"Oh, well, in that case, sure, I'll take it." Malfoy shrugged. He picked up a mug and sipped.

"What is that?" She asked. She was still cold from the walk here. She had to walk because she had not known where Malfoy's house was before.

"Hot chocolate." Malfoy said, smirking. "Want some?" He offered her his cup.

_Ew! _"No thanks." Hermione shuddered. "Well, I better be going." She turned to leave. Malfoy set down his mug and grabbed her hand and she put the other one on the door handle.

"Don't go." He said, his voice soft.

"I really can't stay." Hermione protested.

"Baby, it's cold outside." Hermione drew her hand away.

"I haven't been a baby for a long time, Malfoy." She snapped. "I really must go." She turned the knob.

"Your hands are just like ice. Just stay a little longer. I'll get you some hot chocolate." Malfoy pleaded. Hermione wasn't sure what to think.

"Harry expects me back. Ron will start to worry. They both knew I was going to see you." She warned.

"Then you'll tell them you were having a cup of hot chocolate with me while you warmed up." Malfoy said as he poured her a mug.

"They'll never believe it." She said as she accepted the cup. She sat and slowly drank the hot chocolate. Malfoy merely watched her. She wished she knew how to break the spell. Even though it wasn't a literal one.

She finished the drink and stood. "I simply must go." She said.

"Look out the window at that storm." Malfoy said, nodding to the window. Hermione looked at the blizzard outside.

"I have to go." Hermione said. "Harry will be suspicious and Ron will be here at the door any second." She stepped toward the door.

"You'll freeze out there!" Malfoy protested, standing.

"Well, if you're so intent on me staying why don't you tell them I'll be staying?" Hermione said sarcastically.

Malfoy's face lit up. "You mean you'll stay?" he asked coming to stand in front of her. He tipped her head up and touched her lips with his. The kiss sent Hermione's heart dancing and her head reeling. She pulled away.

"On second thought, I'd better go. I'll see you tomorrow at work." Hermione said as she went to the door. Before she left, she looked back.

Malfoy's eyes watched her, a mysterious glint in them.

"Yes, Granger. You will see me tomorrow." Hermione shivered and stepped out in the cold.

Her thoughts on the way home were: I should have stayed a little longer. It's too cold outside!

**I would really appreciate it if you reviewed!**

**Your one and only, **

**Celebrytie Foraire**


	2. A Promise

**Ok, so I had a hard time deciding what to do for the next chapter. And I was deciding if I should continue. Thanks for the reviews and here you go.**

Hermione walked into her office to find Malfoy already sitting at his desk.

"Morning, Granger." He greeted.

"Malfoy." She nodded and sunk into her chair.

She was a little worried that Malfoy might try to kiss her again, but he merely took the papers she handed him and sat at his desk working.

She couldn't concentrate. The fact that he had kissed her and was in the same room as her left her mind darting in different directions. As soon as their lunch break came, she stood and headed out the door.

"Granger, wait." Malfoy called behind her.

She turned just outside the doorway.

"Do you need something, Malfoy?" she asked impatiently.

"Well, I was wondering…never mind, you look kind of stressed." Malfoy shook his head and turned back to his desk.

Hermione's curiosity was snatched.

"What, Malfoy. What were you going to ask me?" She asked. She stepped back into the room.

He turned towards her.

"You'd say no." He said.

"What if I promised I'd say yes?" she asked.

"You'd take back your promise and run away forever." He said looking at his feet.

"Malfoy." She snapped. "You don't believe that I keep my word?"

He looked up. "You promise you won't break your word?" he asked carefully.

Hermione sighed and leaned against the doorframe.

"Yes, Malfoy, I promise." She said.

"Ok." Malfoy cleared his throat. "Would you like to come to dinner with me tonight?" he asked looking directly into her eyes.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "A date? With _me_?" she asked.

"Yes, Granger, that's usually what a dinner between two people is called." Malfoy said.

"Well, I promised I would say yes. But, really, Malfoy, this intrigues me so much that yes, I will." Hermione said.

"You will?" Malfoy's eyes looked like they would pop out.

"Yes, Malfoy. That's what I said." She said.

"Ok, I'll pick you up at 6:30?" Malfoy kept his face a mask now.

"Fine. You know where I live?" She asked.

Malfoy nodded and Hermione turned and as she started down the stairs she heard a loud "YES!" come from her office.

She smiled and continued down the steps to meet Ron and Harry for lunch.

**How was that for you? It wasn't based on a song, but it was something to keep the story going.**

_**Your one and only,**_

_**Celebrytie Foraire.**_


	3. The Date

**I'm back!!! When was I gone? No idea. **

_**NOTICE: **_**I changed my name to Celebrytie Aris (Ar-reese) Channas. I am no longer Foraire. Sorry, guys, just because I changed my name does not mean I got married. Sorry. **

**Ok, so this chapter is going to be short, but the next one is going to be long! Or at least longer than this one.**

**Someone asked for description in my other story, and to practice I'll some in here.**

Hermione brushed back a curl and studied herself in the mirror. She wore a red Chinese shirt and a long black skirt with red flowers decorated on it. Her three-inch high heels made her a lot taller than she expected. Her hair was curled and pulled back with Chinese pins. Stray curls framed her face.

The doorbell rang and Hermione frowned. Why on earth would Malfoy, of all people, want to go on a date with her? She shrugged and went to answer the door, grabbing her wrap on the way.

Malfoy stood on the front step. His eyes trailed up and down her then went to her face.

"Ms. Granger." He held out his arm. Hermione put her hand on his arm and closed the door with her other hand, making sure it was locked.

"How are you this evening?" Malfoy asked after they apparated **(Correct?)** to a fancy restaurant. He pulled out a chair for her and she sat down. He sat down across from her.

"I'm wonderful, thank you. And how are you?" Hermione found it amusing and confusing that Malfoy was being so polite.

"I'm very happy you accepted my invitation." Malfoy picked up his menu. Hermione did the same. They didn't again until the waitress had taken their orders.

"I never would it believed it of you." Hermione said.

"What?" Malfoy stared at her.

"That you could be so…nice. Polite." Hermione wasn't sure how to describe his attitude.

"Do you think I'm rude?" Malfoy asked.

Hermione squirmed uncomfortably. "Well, you weren't very nice in school. To me or Harry or Ron, that is."

Malfoy frowned. "I was a fool back then."

Hermione didn't dare ask why he thought that. Or what he considered himself now.

Their orders came then and Hermione focused on eating.

"Are you going to the Christmas Dance tomorrow night?" Hermione looked up at the question.

"Yes, I am." She said.

"Did someone already ask you?" the question was casual.

"No. I'm in charge. I have to go." Hermione said.

"Oh." Malfoy went back to eating.

Hermione finished off her meal the same time as Malfoy.

"Malfoy, I really enjoyed tonight and although you may be upset, but I need to get back and finish some work." Hermione said quietly.

"Of course. I'll take you home right now." Malfoy stood and they went back to Hermione's home.

"Thank you." She said as she opened the door.

"No, thank _you…_" Hermione started into her house. "Hermione." Hermione turned back, but Malfoy was already walking down the sidewalk whistling.

She smiled slightly and changed into her pajamas. Then she began on her work.

**I do hope you enjoyed it, even though I thought it was bleh. **

**Review. **

**Celebrytie Aris Channas**


	4. So She Dances

**Ha! Barely 15 minutes later, I'm writing the next chapter. At least it seems like fifteen minutes later… Ok, this is the next night at the Christmas Dance. In our dear Draco Malfoy's point of view.**

**P.S. Not everyone can get a character right, but some people don't appreciate the real one. **

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own HP or the characters, I'm just playing with them.**

Draco watched as Hermione came into the room.

_A waltz when she walks in the room  
She pulls back the hair from her face_

_She turns to the window to sway in the moonlight  
Even her shadow has grace_

She was so beautiful, so graceful. He watched her as she greeted everyone with a smile and then she accepted the first dance.

_A waltz for the girl out of reach  
She lifts her hands up to the sky  
She moves with the music  
The song is her lover  
The melody's making her cry  
So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently_

Draco wanted so badly to dance with her. But he wasn't sure if he should. In his opinion, the date last night hadn't gone very well.

_A waltz for the chance I should take  
But how will I know where to start?  
She's spinning between constellations and dreams  
Her rhythm is my beating heart_

Another man stepped forward to take her around in a dance.

_So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently_

Draco knew if he watched any longer he would go crazy with jealousy. He just had to dance with her.

_I can't keep on watching forever  
I'd give up this view just to tell her_

Draco closed his eyes, imagining himself taking her in his arms. He imagined him dancing her gracefully around the room.

_When I close my eyes I can see  
The spotlights are bright on you and me  
We've got the floor  
And you're in my arms  
How could I ask for more?_

I made my way through the crowd.

_So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently_

Draco suddenly found himself in front of her. She stared up at him through thick eyelashes.

_I can't keep on watching forever  
And I'm givin' up this view just to tell her_

He bowed low.

"May I have this dance?" He whispered as he came back up.

She smiled and Draco took her in his arms.

**You like? Me know I like! It was so beautiful! The song is not mine. It was by Josh Groban, So She Dances. Such a beautiful song. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Celebrytie Aris Channas**


	5. Hero

**I know, I know. "Why haven't you been updating, Celebrytie?" Because I got out of school and it just felt so great to be FREE!!!**

**I am a bird. I am soaring. Soaring!!! I am a bird!!!**

**Sorry, I… you know, FREE!!!**

**Ok, so let's clear something up. If I feel that a chapter should be a song chapter, it will be! This whole story is part songfic!**

**I really missed you guys, and the reviews, and just talking to you!**

**So… I may have to leave suddenly and so that just means a short chapter or the mood will change suddenly. Ok!**

Hermione's P.O.V.

I gazed up into Draco's stone gray eyes. The feel of his arms holding me, leading me around the room was… so…unDraco.

He leaned down and whispered into my ear:

"_Let me be your hero."_

And then the music started in the background.

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
Would you save my soul tonight? _

Draco looked so peaceful, so at home. Was I making him feel this way? Then slowly, he reached up and touched my lips. I didn't know what to do._  
_  
_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh oh please tell me these  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight? _

And then his lips came crashing down on mine. And I smiled into the soft kiss.

_I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away _

He broke away just as my breath ran short.

Draco's P.O.V.

I didn't know what to do! I liked her.

_NO, I DON'T!! I can't like her…she's…not my type. But she's everything I like. _I thought.

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie would you run away  
Am I in to deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here tonight _

I was going crazy with- I didn't know what. But I knew one thing.

_I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

"_I just want to hold you. Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? Well, I don't care, you're here tonight." _I whispered quietly to myself, almost wishing she would hear the words. I think she might have, because she looked up at me just as I finished the last sentence.

_I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

_I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

The song slowed, almost at an end.

And I finished what I started.

"_You can take my breath away…and I can be…your hero."_ Were the last words I spoke. Hermione's eyes widened as she looked up at me and then she curtsied and walked away.

I had no idea who I was just then. I definantly _**wasn't **_a Malfoy, if I was considering that I liked the mud-no-muggleborn Hermione Granger.

**And that was the end of that chapter. The song is **_**Hero **_**By Enrique Iglesias. Who, by the way, is a really cool singer. _Almost_ as good as Josh Groban. **

**Another thought. Have any of you heard of the band Within Temptation? My bro says they're really good, and I have heard a few of their songs. But what's your opinion of them? **

**Leave a twenty-word review and I'll update on Saturday or Monday. You do not HAVE to leave a twenty-word review, it's just an option. **

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR2008!!!! **_**Anyone NOT in the year 2008, please get there!**

**Your one and only, **

**Celebrytie Aris Channas**

**Please take the poll on my profile, by the way.**


End file.
